It's Time To Go
by Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine
Summary: When Sephiroth is killed he is free from Jenova and her influence. Two people will try to help him move on to the lifestream with them but will he even listen to them?


Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic. Sorry if it's not that good but I just had to get this idea of what could have happened into the world and I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes I apologize.  
~~~~~

Cloud slouched a little, letting his sore muscles relax a bit as he lowered his sword. He had finally saved the planet from Sephiroth. Cloud was happy that he had been able to avenge all his fallen friends. It took awhile but he did it. Cloud tilted his head downwards to look at Sephiroths corpse.

Sephiroth was laying face down on the ground. His long silver hair was strewn about, moving slightly in the soft breeze. His coat was reduced to nothing but shreds of leather which allowed for a hole that went all the way through his abdomen to be seen. His eyes, dull from the lack of their usual glow, could barely be seen through his bangs.

Cloud looked toward the sun and thought of all that he had lost because of this man. He saw Aeris and Zacks faces and he looked down with a sigh. He turned around and started to leave when he heard something that sounded like a groan. He stopped mid-step, eyes widening. He tensed as he gripped his blade and slowly turned around. Cloud faltered when he caught sight of what made the noise.

Sephiroths corpse was encased in a soft green glow but that was not what captured Clouds attention. His eyes were locked on the space above the body.

Pulling himself into a standing position Sephiroth grunted in pain. He observed his surroundings and looked down to see his corpse. "What is going on?" he whispered with confusion etched in his voice. Cloud was tensed and ready to strike him with his sword at the slightest hostile movement. Sephiroth turned and finally noticed Cloud standing behind him, sword in hand.

Sephiroth turned and took a step towards Cloud and opened his mouth to speak but could form no words before he was interrupted. Cloud, who was still prepared to keep fighting, had to shield his eyes from the bright light which had appeared behind the spirit of Sephiroth. The two swordsmen turned to the light, which had left something behind. Cloud peered behind Sephiroth to see two unknown men.

'Shit, I don't know if I can take all three', Cloud thought as he grit his teeth. The two men were tall and dressed in a SOLDIER uniform and red leather battle gear.

The black haired one had the biggest muscles of all the warriors and yet he gave a feeling of gentleness and kindness. The auburn haired man however radiated an aura of pride and arrogance.

The two were not making any hostile moves but Cloud stayed on guard. Sephiroth turned and saw the two people that the light left behind and stiffened. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth gapped open slightly. His eyes told of an immense amount of joy that the rest of his features could not express.

The behemoth of a man took a step forward," Seph", he said smiling as he held out his hand," It's been awhile."

"Angeal", Sephiroth rasped out,"Genesis."

"Did you really think we would leave you my friend?" This seemed to shock the silverette as he looked to the man who spoke.

"Though no oath is shared between the lovers, in their hearts they know they will meet again."

"Loveless Act Three", Sephiroth spoke automatically. "You remembered", Genesis smirked. "How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head", Sephiroths features softened as he spoke. "We would never leave a friend behind, it would be dishonorable", Angeal said as he walked closer to his recently fallen friend. He put a hand on his shoulder, "We were wrong to leave you and I could never ask for you to forgive us. It was dishonorable to abandon you in your time of need."

Sephiroths face portrayed hints of sadness, "You have nothing to apologize for. After all, no one wants to associate with a monster." As he spoke his face grew colder as he looked to the ground. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess."

Genesis stood next to Angeal, "You are not a monster Seph. You were never a monster. We are the monsters for making you think that." "You're not monsters", Sephiroth suddenly said.

"You're the only friends I ever had. To call you a monster would be like calling me a saint. Something inconceivable by any means", Sephiroth argued. "You were the only people to ever care about me. You were more than friends to me; you were my family, my brothers." Tears were silently running down Sephiroths face as he spoke, his bangs shielded his eyes but left the tear tracks visible on his cheeks.

"You gave me a home, a family, people to care for, what kind of monster would do that?" Sephiroth finished, though it sounded more like a whisper in the end. Cloud didn't know what to make of what he was hearing. From what he could gather the two SOLDIERS were named Genesis and Angeal and they had a close relationship with Sephiroth before he went crazy.

"Seph", Genesis quietly said as he walked towards Sephiroth with a sad smile," _The wandering soul knows no rest_. It's time for you to rest. Will you give us a chance to make it up to you, and…" He extended his hand, "be the friends we were supposed to be. Will you come home with us?" Sephiroth looked at his friends hopeful faces and looked at the hand in front of him.

 _He took it._

 _And found happiness with his true family._

* * *

Sorry if it was bad I'm not that good at writing. I've just had this idea in my head for ages and had to let the world see this. If an author who can actually write well wants to rewrite this story PM me and I'll gladly speak with you.


End file.
